Category talk:Pure of heart
Pure of heart and fallen heroes Why are there pure of heart heroes that are also on fallen heroes that doesn't make any sense, if they were to be pure of heart than they can't be corrupted. Heroes who are pure of heart CANNOT be fallen Heroes. They can die with Honor instead of Disgrace. Hey don't look at me there are many pure of heart characters that are on fallen heroes and heroes who have died in disgraceKevin125 (talk) 03:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC) In contray to this... Pure-Hearted heroes won't die in disgrace... (not counting Good Hearted Bastards, Outright Heroes, Heroic Sociopaths and Passively Empathic) instead they accept fate and face death with dignity... They are not subject to corrupting influenceLolScary777 (talk) 23:40, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Heroes with Evil Counterparts Don't you think they should wear this category? After all, they have an evil opposite. No. '''Both cathegories can exist without the other one. A pure of heart character doesn't have necessarily an evil counterpart, and there are heroes with evil counterparts that aren't pure. 783667 (talk) 03:26, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't pure of hearts include characters who surrender to their inner demons sometimes but always regret it afterwards? Clara Oswald, for example, did threaten to throw the TARDIS keys into the lava if the Doctor didn't undo Danny Pink's death (which as we saw later, was a test by the Doctor to see how far she would go), but after she instantly felt deep remorse and believed she had betrayed the Doctor. Apart from that she meets all the requirement for a pure of heart- kind, selfless and helps others without expecting anything in return.Joe Devaney (talk) 16:19, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Misuse in this category There are too many heroes who are added here although they're clearly not pure of heart. Jerry the Mouse or L Lawliet were once added here, although they aren't in those categories currently. Even Stewie Griffin was added. Come on. 783667 (talk) 01:55, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Deleted categories Sadistic Heroes and Heroic Murderers are deleted, but they are still listed here as categories that are generally not compatable with Pure of heart, they should be removed from the page since those categories no longer exist. OmegaSpacePirate (talk) 07:36, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup I'd like to ask for help clearing out the spam of this category. This category already lost multiple categories that don't go with this one including Heroic Sociopaths, Morally Ambiguous but there are more like Heroes by proxy due to them being heroes only due to facing even worse people, On & Off due to them being the type who will help you one moment and commit crimes the next moment. I'm sure there are other categories as well but I just wanted to point out those also not fitting Pure of Heart and ask for help clearing out some of the spam. Jester of chaos (talk) 01:40, July 12, 2016 (UTC) This category gets misused a lot. About this category Wolverine can't be pure of heart because, well, see his actions. Because of his tragic past like Saya Otonashi of Blood Plus. who went berserk in killing people in Vietnam. Ben Affleck's Batman CANNOT be pure of heart, as he is very ruthless. Do not the Griffin Family to this either. Anti-Heroes (especially Type IV and V) can never be pure of heart unless there is rare exception. Alternate titles? Sometimes, Pure of Heart it can also alternatively be called '''Complete Angel. Eee8 (talk) 23:28, February 9, 2017 (UTC)